Que te quiero
by aisha78
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si estas fuesen las últimas palabras que oyes del hombre al que amas?¿Que harías para devolverlo de la muerte?
1. Chapter 1

FLASHBACK

Potter le había dicho que estaba en peligro, que él le tenía, que tenían que ir a rescatarlo...

No sabía que creer, realmente ¿era Sirius tan estúpido como para creer en una trampa? (una vez ya lo fué) ¿O el estúpido era el mocoso Potter?

Tenía que comprobarlo...

Le envió a Dumbledore las noticias asegurandose que para él quedara la misión que quería, asegurarse que el perrito seguía entero. Después de todo no era tan difícil para un Slytherin manipular a un Gryffindor, aunque ese Gryffindor fuera el mismísimo Albus Dumbledore.

Así que ahí estaba, corriendo como un loco al interior del bosque prohibido a buscar el traslador de emergéncia para llegar a Grimmauld Place¡Merlín¿A quién narices se le ocurrió la "magnífica" idea de no poder desaparecerse de algún lugar de Hogwarts? Y ¿A quién se le ocurrió la "fabulosa" idea de poner el traslador en el puñetero centro del bosque?

Aún le quedaba un rato para llegar y no tenía ni idea de lo que podría estarle pasando a Black.

No es que le importara lo que le pasara a ese pulgoso rastrero, claro... ¡Pero bueno¿A quién pretendía engañar¿A si mismo¡Claro que le importaba¡Estaba loco por ese hombre des de que podía recordar! Aunque él le tratara como una mierda, aunque se paseara por delante de él demostrando que podía hacer babear a qualquiera y él no, auque le creyera un traidor, aunque le insultara apenas lo veía, aunque... aunque Sirius le odiara, aún así, él, Severus Snape, estaba loco por ese hombre...

Por fín llegó al traslador, lo activó y ¡PLUF!

- ¡SNAPE!- oyó un grito- ¿Que coño estás haciendo en mi casa?

Severus se giró de golpe al oir la voz, pero ni siquiera podía responder, aún jadeaba por el esfuerzo de la carrera que se había pegado hasta el traslador.

- ¿Es Harry?¿Está bién?-Añadió Sirius de inmediato al ver el estado de agitación en que se encontraba el profesor.

- Black, tu...estás aquí, estás bién...-

- ¿Que ha pasado?

En unas pocas palabras el oscuro profesor puso al corriente de todo al animago y se dispuso a comunicarse con la orden para contarles que había sido una falsa alarma, pero Dumbeldore les comunicó que Harry había desaparecido de Hogwarts y que él se estaba encargando de reunir a la orden para ver que estaba sucediendo en el ministerio, a la vez que ordenó a Severus que intentara localizar a los chicos por los terrenos de Hogwarts y a Black que se quedara en la mansión hasta nuevas noticias, dicho esto corto la comunicación dejando a los dos hombres parados frente a la chimenea sin ser capaces de articular palabra, al cabo de unos instantes el animago rompio el silencio

- No puedo

- ¿Que?- fué lo único que atinó a contestar el ex-mortífago (aún no se recuperaba del susto de creer a Sirius preso)

- Que no me puedo quedar aquí encerrado mientras los demás os jugais la vida por los que yo quiero, como muy bién dijiste el otro día- y se dió media vuelta para salir de la habitación.

Severus se quedo de piedra, y ante esta sencilla confesión todas sus barreras, todo su orgullo cayeron dejando espacio tan solo a un hombre enamorado que ya no podía callar más.

- ¡Black!...Sirius, espera- Ante estas palabras el mago se paró aunque no se dió la vuelta- Yo... Dumbledore no quiere que te pongas en peligro- Sirius siguió su camino, lentamente

- ¡NO!, Yo no quiero que te pongas en peligro- añadió haciendo un claro enfasis en el yo.

Sirius se giró de golpe, creía no haber oido bién, no podía ser que hubiera oido bién

- ¿Que has dicho¿Que me importa a mí lo que tu quieras?- Lo dijo y en el mismo instante en que las palabras salieron de su boca se arrepintió, por que vió la cara de Severus, sus ojos un segundo antes de decir esas palabras y los vió después. Y lo que vió después se le clavo en el corazón de una manera que jamás se hubiera esperado, vió al hombre ponerse la mascara que siempre llevaba, la que en un tiempo creyo que era su verdadera imagen, lo vió cerrar sus sentimientos y su corazón y envolverse en una coraza de hielo que seguramente ya no se volvería a quitar, a no ser... a no ser que le diera algún motivo para hacerlo, pensó

Se acercó unos pasos a Severus y cuando lo tuvo lo bastante cerca le susurró

- Y ¿Que te importa a tí lo que a mí me pase?

- Nada

- No te creo- y se acercó un paso más, Severus vaciló

- Solo quiero que cumplas lo que Dumbledore dijo- mintió

- No te preocupes, volveré...

- Y quién se preocupa

- Tú – y, con mucha suavidad, le puso una mano en la mejilla al hombre que tenía en frente.

- No. yo no...-y, como si su mano actuase por voluntad propia se colocó encima de la mano que le acariciaba la cara, acariciandola a su vez.

Algo se removió en el interior de los dos hombres, algo que ambos llevaban demasiado tiempo intentando enterrar, algo que los dos creían que jamás sería correspondido y sin poder decir cúal de los dos había iniciado el movimiento, o quién se había acercado más a quién se encontraron besandose con las manos aún juntas encima de la mejilla de Severus. Fue un beso suave tierno, en el que ninguno de los dos se atrevió a ir más allá de la simple caricia de los labios, pero llevaban tanto tiempo esperandolo que no necesitaron más.

- Creo que tenemos que hablar- Susurro Severus cuando se separaron un poco

- Si, creo que si, pero ahora no. Ahora tenemos que encontrar a Harry.

- ¿Tenemos? Creo que no, yo tengo que encontrar a Potter, tu te tienes que quedar aquí

- ¿Llevamos tres segundos juntos y ya tenemos nuestra primera pelea? No podía ser de otra manera, no seriamos nosotros.

- Black,...Sirius, escuchame, Dumbledore tiene razón, toda la comunidad mágica te busca.

- És mi ahijado, y le quiero, tengo que encontarle.

- Yo le encontraré por tí.

- No, no le encontrarás, se parece demasiado a James, no creo que esté aún en el colegio. Buscalo allí por mí, peró no creo que esté, ha ido a salvarme al ministerio, lo se.

Ante esta afirmación el profesor no pudo decir nada, él también conocia a Harry, tal vez más que Sirius ( o al menos hacía más tiempo) y sabía que tenía razón. Maldito fuera Harry Potter y maldito su complejo de heroe...

- ¿No me dices nada más?- la voz de Sirius le sacó de sus pensamientos

- No¿Que quieres que te diga?- Y sin más el animago se dirigió a la azotea a buscar a su hipogrifo para dirigirse al ministerio, pero antes de llegar a la puerta una mano le aferró por el antebrazo y le detuvo.

Se encontró con la cara de Severus muy cerca de la suya, con la otra mano el profesor le cogió por la nuca y sin demasiadas contemplaciones lo acercó hasta su boca y cuando sus labios se tocaron le besó como el animago no recordaba que le hubieran besado jamás, con pasión, con urgencia y con más amor del que había sentido nunca.

Esta vez la lengua del profesor no se estuvo quieta y Sirius le correspondió como si le fuera la vida en ello, hasta que por un momento se olvidó de todo lo que le rodeaba y entonces abrazó a Severus con todas sus fuerzas y el ex-mortífago le rodeó la cintura con sus brazos unos segundos, para inmediatamente separarse de él y apartarle con ternura un mechón de pelo de delante de la cara.

- Vuelve- le dijó al oido- y cuando vuelvas hablaremos.

- Yo ya se que tengo que decirte- contestó Sirius y mientras salía por la puerta añadió- que te quiero.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 1: Decisiones y motivos

¿Como había llegado a eso? Y sobretodo ¿por qué?

Nunca en su vida un "por qué" había sido tan importante, nunca. Sabía que había tomado la decisión correcta, en el fondo lo sabía. Aún que había sido lo más díficil que nunca hubiera hecho en su vida, tenía que matarlo, era la única manera de recuperar su confianza y poder acceder al nuevo horrocrux.

Todo un año de misiones suicidas como espía para descubrir eso habían merecido la pena, El Señor Tenebroso sabía que Potter había destruido su diario, así que decidió reemplazarlo, hacía tiempo que había decidido cual era el numero de horrocruxes en que debía dividir su alma para sentirse seguro.

Suerte que no sabía de la destrucción de los demás o sería imposible acabar con él. Había descubierto que había un nuevo horrocrux, pero no sabía que era, ni donde lo guardeba, necesitaba que volviera a confiar en él, así que no tuvo alternativa... en eso había estado de acuerdo con Dumbledore, había sido el director el que le había pedido que lo hiciera cuando supo lo de su juramento inquebrantable y el sabía que Albus SIEMPRE tenía razón, tenía que hacerlo y todos tenían que creerle un traidor a la Orden, el Señor tenebroso tenía oidos en todas partes.

Pero no era eso lo que le preocupaba, sabía que la decisión era la correcta y tampoco le quitaba el sueño haber matado, en todo caso no más de lo que le atormentaban sus anteriores asesinatos, de hecho la que dolía era la primera vez...

No era eso, era solo que no sabía hasta que punto era lícito tomar la decisión correcta pero por los motivos equivocados, por que en el fondo sabía por qué lo había hecho y no era por ayudar a Potter con los horrocruxes, ni por salvar al mundo mágico de la amenaza de un tírano, ni siquiera por salvarse a si mismo...

Lo había hecho por él, por el único hombre al que había amado en toda su vida. Podía recuperarle y sabía como, pero necesitaba tiempo y hacer el conjuro de magia más oscura que existía, con razón la nigromancia estaba prohibida y con razón Dumbledore nunca le hubiera permitido hacerlo, se jugaba su alma y la de los demás. Si algo salía mal se convertiria en un hombre-espectro que no se puede matar pero que necesita alimentarse de almas humanas para seguir viviendo, sin voluntad para negarse a complacer sus propios deseos, matando a tanta gente como necesitara para calmar su hambre, negandoles esta vida y la de después...

Solo pensarlo le daba escalofríos, pero sabía que podía hacerlo, solo se trataba de no perder el control... y él nunca lo perdía.

Había querido recuperar la confianza de su amo, sí, pero no para destruir el horrocrux (que también lo haría, después), si no para tener total acceso a su mansión y por lo tanto a los libros que allí había, contenían todo lo necesario para realizar el hechizo con exito.

Por eso desde que llegó solo había salido de la biblioteca para realizar unas cuantas misiones que le habían encomendado. Había recuperado tanto la confanza de su Señor que ni siquiera le había mandado a matar a nadie, solo por que sabía que él odiaba mancharse las manos, era como un premio, ahora era su brazo derecho.

Por eso lo había mandado a establecer contactos diplomáticos con los primeros nacidos de los vampiros, para tantear el terreno y saber como se posicionarían de cara a la batalla final.

Hubiera tenido que buscar la manera de informar a la orden de ello, pero en realidad no le importaba, solo le importaba lo que estaba buscando, después se ocuparía de todo, los vampiros, los horrocruxes... todo, pero después.

Sabía que su orden de prioridades estaba mal, pero no podía, no quería cambiarlo.

- ¿Padrino?

Una voz desde la puerta lo sacó de sus cavilaciones

- ¿Que quieres, Draco?

- Esto... la cena... está lista.

- Ya, bueno, ahora no puedo, estoy ocupado...- respondió de malas maneras.

- Padrino, esto... deberías comer algo, llevas todo el día encerrado en la biblioteca y sin probar bocado- Respondió el chico, se le veía auténticamente preocupado.

-Sí, es que estoy muy ocupado

-¿Buscando algo?

- Excelente deducción, señor Malfoy- Respondió Snape recuperando su tono sarcàstico de las clases de pociones.

- Y no me va a dar ningún punto para mi casa, señor...- Draco le obsequió con una de sus mejores sonrisas

Al ver la media sonrisa en el rostro del hombre al que debía la vida, decidió aventurarse un poco más.

- Lo que buscas no es para nuestro amo ¿verdad, padrino?

- No me preguntes y no tendré que mentirte

- Dejame ayudarte...

- No.

- Por favor! Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por tí, te debo la vida...

- No me debes nada, no lo hice por tí.

- Ya se, lo hiciste por mi madre, se lo habías prometido- Había un deje de celos en su voz- pero la vida que salvaste fué la mía y soy yo quién decide si te debo algo o no.

- Que yo recuerde la vida que salvé fué la mía, es lo que tienen los Juramentos Inquebrantables, que si los quebrantas...

- Sí, pero no tenías por que haber jurado...- insistió el muchacho, su padrino no contestó, así que volvió a la carga- Si yo hubiera pedido ayuda a las personas a las que les importaba, las cosas hubieran podido salir de otro modo.

Severus le miró de veras sorprendido

- ¿Que significa eso?, Draco

- Que tal vez no seas el único de esta sala que, si pudiera elegir, no llevaría esta maldita marca- dijo mientras se subía la manga izquierda de la camisa.

El hombre estudió al muchacho unos instantes, parecía sincero y tan desvalido... pero no sabía que creer, podía ser una trampa del Lord. Pero en cuanto vió al muchacho, a SU muchacho, hacer auténticos esfuerzos por contener las lagrimas se decidió, quería confiar. Al fin y al cabo lo conocía, casi le había criado, era lo más parecido a un hijo que nunca tendría y le quería, le quería muchísimo.

- No te preocupes, con un poco de suerte, todavía podemos arreglarlo todo- y sin más, le abrazó, con mucho cariño, como nunca había abrazado a nadie. Draco se tensó un instante, no estaba acostumbrado a las muestras de cariño, su padre jamás le había abrazado pero de repente se sentía protegido y tan triste por lo que había pasado los últimos meses que rompió a llorar en el hombro de su padrino.

Después de unos momentos acunandole en sus brazos, Severus le separo un poco para poder mirarlo a la cara.

- Pero bueno!, que la cena se va a quedar fría...

- Pero ¿que no tenías mucho trabajo?- Le sonrió el rubio

- Si, pero ahora tengo ayudante.


End file.
